danganronpa_fanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Naoko Takahashi/History
Here is a brief summary of Naoko Takahashi's background and early history, along with her eventual abduction into the Criminal Life Killing Game. History Early Life Naoko Takahashi was born into a middle-class family in Hokkaido, Japan. She lived most of her childhood life in the silent countryside during summer vacation, where she would spend her time playing musical instruments or writing to soothe her boredom. Soon, her grandfather Jin who was living at her at the time discovered her talent in writing, surprised and impressed by it. He then later taught her how to write haiku, tanka, poems, sonnets and many more. Jin was an English teacher back in his days. She liked his teachings very dearly and was inspired by it. That was the point where Naoko considered her career in teaching. When she was 14 years of age, Jin died due to natural causes. Her relatives reported that Naoko was overcome with such sadness that she was unable to speak for some time and burst out crying whenever Jin or a topic related to him was brought up. After his traditional burial in the countryside, she started to move on and migrated back to her hometown in Hokkaido after her parents wanted to renovate her grandfather's mansion. Naoko complied. She then excelled on her studies in her time in Hokkaido, later transferring into a large city where Hope's Peak Academy was situated to study in the local private school. There, she earned her skills and reputation in tutoring her fellow students, later becoming known as the popular Student-sensei. Taking aside her popularity, she still remembered about Jin. She frequently visited his grave in the countryside, while staying in his former mansion every vacation. Life in Hope's Peak Academy Naoko was later scouted by Hope's Peak Academy in the place of the Ultimate Tutor due to her excellent capabilities in teaching, and was later enrolled in after she was given the permission by her parents. Naoko enjoyed her time at Hope's Peak Academy, performing well on her teaching skills. She is regarded to be the most intelligent Ultimate Tutor in its history. Her batch was during Class 74th. During her final years, she graduated along with her batchmates shortly before returning back to her hometown. Unlike Chisa, Juzo and Kyosuke who chose not to sever their ties with Hope's Peak Academy, Naoko abandoned her Ultimate talent to return home to Hokkaido and become a teacher, her dream ever since she was little. The Tragedy Days after, the Parade happened, which in turn caused the worldwide phenomena known as the Tragedy. Naoko was teaching her class- sixth grade students- that day. Robotic bears colored partly in white and black in the other half appeared, attacking all humans in sight. The bears then attacked her school, killing numerous students and staff members. That time, with no other option left, Naoko left her students to save herself. All of the students were massacred after she left. That event caused extreme guilt and regret, which she feels until today. She was eventually found by the Future Foundation in the outskirts of the ruins left from the city of Tokyo, bringing her in and assigning her to the 10th Division, where she was led by the Division Head, Ryota Mitarai. The Final Killing Game Prior to the start of the Final Killing Game, Ryota assigned some division members to go to a workshop situated in a remote island where an important belonging of his was left behind when they returned to headquarters. Naoko was tasked to lead the team in the venture. It took a few hours before they reached the island, where they acquired the belonging safely. It was a flash drive containing a suspicious video animated by Ryota himself. She then ordered the team to return to their jobs while she delivers the drive to Ryota, separating in the process. When she returned, the HQ was locked inside and out. Naoko could only watch in a monitor placed outside the entrance gates as the killing game commenced. Aftermath After the Final Killing Game, Naoko returned to her normal life in the countryside, not wanting anymore negative events to affect her life. She was present at the construction of the new Hope's Peak Academy, but chose to sever ties with the school once and for all. Naoko wrote poems during her peaceful living, remembering her grandfather during her youth. She now had a life she wanted. That is, until she was abducted and taken into the Despair Reformation Academy for Criminals by an unknown individual, and was later forced to watch the Criminal Life Killing Game. The Criminal Life Killing Game Main article: Criminal Life Killing Game Trivia * Naoko is one of the few people to survive two consecutive killing games orchestrated or planned by Junko Enoshima. It will be a feat if she survives the third killing game she participated in. Category:Character History Category:Danganronpa: Despair Reformation Academy